


I WAS NOT READY FOR TODAYS STREAM

by racooninnit



Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Murder, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Drabble, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, ITS NOT MENTIONED BUT THE TAGS GO IN, Implied Murder, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Short, The Author Regrets Nothing, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), anyway, by people on twt i guess, he’s barely mentioned here but know that i hate him, i wrote this in 20 minutes, its from my twt, so there isn’t much to be expected, this is technically beta read, yeah FUCK c!dream i hate that motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: TOMMYS DEAD CRAB RAVEokay but on a serious note i wrote this to deal with todays stream, enjoy
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104359
Comments: 16
Kudos: 256





	I WAS NOT READY FOR TODAYS STREAM

the first thing tommy noticed when he woke up was that he was cold. a pleasant chill, not the kind that set deep in his chest during exile. no, this was something soft, something comforting. something familiar, like the few days he had running around snowchester with tubbo, or days in his childhood when he was far too young to be out alone in the world, roaming snow biomes and playing with whatever mobs he could see, be it cows or arctic foxes.

the second thing he noticed was his distinct lack of memory of the last hour of his life. all he knows is that he was in the prison with dream, and sam spoke to them, and then suddenly everything gets dark and fuzzy and his chest hurts because he knows something bad happened but he has no idea what.

the third, and final thing that he notices is the two men standing before him. one, in a long brown trench coat with a yellow sweater to boot, and the other in a similar blue sweater with horns curled around his head. wilbur and schlatt.

tommy swallows and looks off to the side, a nervous habit he could never quite shake. the silence that follows the movement is daunting. surprisingly, schlatt is the one to break it first.

“what are you doing here, kid?”

tommy can’t help but snort.

“i’m dead, genius.”

despite the waver of his voice, and his telltale heart rattling around in his chest, he still manages to pull some of the snark he used to carry so long ago. schlatt snorts fondly.

“and you’re still an asshole too.”

tommy can’t help the grin that spread across his face. his eyes are teary. “always have been, big man.”

more silence, this time more comfortable. a hand places itself on tommy’s shoulder, and he flinches lightly. he looks over to find wilbur staring back at him.

“when you said you’d see me soon,” he starts softly, voice so raw and vulnerable that tommy can’t bring himself to do anything but listen, “i didn’t want it to be like this.”

and then he pulls tommy in for a hug, tucking a head of unruly blonde curls under his chin to whisper endless apologies, words so sincere that tommy finds himself crying without even realizing. 

neither know how long they’re there, but it doesn’t matter. schlatt joins their hug at some point, and if tommy weren’t so busy sobbing he’d make fun of him for it. but he doesn’t. he can’t. not when he’s finally, finally seeing wilbur like he so desperately wanted to. this feels like home. he feels safe. 

back in the land of the living, the smp mourns the loss of a child.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see me tweet stuff like this as it happens check out my twt it’s @racooninnit :]
> 
> also, sorry i haven’t been posting much lately, i’ve been working on something that’s sorta big and it’s taking up more of my time than i thought + i’m having a hard time with motivation rn so it’s just the worst combination


End file.
